


Insolitement vôtre - 36 : Marathonien... de séries

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, HoloNet, HoloNet Shows, Holodramas, Now he uses them in his personal life, TV Shows Marathon, Thrawn's Peculiar Military Tactics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: La rencontre entre Thrawn et les séries d'holodramas disponibles sur l'HoloNet.





	Insolitement vôtre - 36 : Marathonien... de séries

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, apparemment je suis partie pour caser Thrawn dans tous mes recueils, donc je vais faire avec, et vous aussi ;D

Mitth'raw'nuruodo était un militaire et un tacticien hors de pair, mais aussi un grand amateur d'art. « Pour connaître l'ennemi, il faut connaître sa culture. » Un adage peu commun, mais qui se révélait finalement payant.

Recueilli par l'Empire Galactique, qui ne constituait pourtant pas un ennemi - dans l'immédiat... -, Thrawn s'était tout de même intéressé à cette nouvelle culture... et le noble et élégant Chiss était devenu accro aux holodramas qui pullulaient sur l'Holonet.

Action, aventure, drame, policier, comédie, romance, jeunesse, thriller... Thrawn n'était pas très difficile, et s'intéressait à toutes les catégories. Dès qu'il n'était plus de service, il se précipitait vers son écran et se plongeait dans un marathon - la motivation ne lui manquait pas, seul le temps pouvait lui manquer.

**Author's Note:**

> En ce moment, c'est moi qui marathone beaucoup, alors l'image de Thrawn qui ferait la même chose s'est imposée à mon esprit x')


End file.
